Rihan Nura
Rihan Nura (奴良 鯉伴, Nura Rihan) był ojcem Rikuo i drugą głową Klanu Nura. Był pół yokai i twórca metody Matoi, nie posiadał żadnych problemów z pogodzeniem się, że jest człowiekiem i yokai. Wygląd Odkąd jest synem Nurarihyona, jest podobny do niego i również ma długie włosy, które wystają na zewnątrzny tył jego głowy. W przeciwieństwie do Nurarihyon, jednakże, jego włosy są wyłącznie czarne i bardziej falujące. Rihan również ma koński ogon i jego oczy są koloru bursztynowego. Zawsze nosi kimono z zielonymi i czarnymi pasami i białą tkaniną udrapowaną wokół jego ramion i zori. Przy wymianie sakazuki z Kurotabo, jest wyjawione że on ma ludzką formę gdzie on zachowuje wszystko ze swoich cech oprócz jednej zauważalnej różnicy, jego długie włosy już nie wbijają się w górę i za to są związane w długi koński ogon. Włosy na prawej stronie z jego głowy również przykrywa dobrą połowę jego twarzy. Osobowość Rihan okazał być beztroskim człowiekiem w stanie pokoju, ale może być agresywny i opiekuńczy jak zobaczony broniąc Yamabuki Otome przed Stoogą Manba we wściekłości i w OVAch, gdy Setsura wyjawia co zdarzyło się Yamabuki, on reaguje krzykiem, i próbowaniem dusić ją na śmierć, w końcu uspokajając się i płacząc. On jest również nieznacznie zdemoralizowany jak pokazany kiedy zapytał o Kubinashi, "jak cycki Kino robią? " zamiast prostego pozdrowienia. Historia Biologiczny syn Nurarihyona i Yohime, często zabierany na patrole swojego ojca (dużo do konsternacji jego matki). Podczas okresu Edo, przejął obowiązki Drugiej Głowy Klanu Nura. Poniżej jego przywództwa, moc Klanu Nura osiągnęła swój szczyt i był odpowiedzialny za powodowanią przerwę w czynach Sznurka Zabójca Hitachi Province. Rihan zakochał się i poślubił yokai Yamabuki Otome, ale z powodu przekleństwa Hagoromo Gitsune na Nurarihyona (że jego yokai rodowód wygaśnie), nie mogli mieć dzieci. Obarczała siebie odpowiedzialnością za to, Yamabuki Otome ostateczniezostawiła Rihanowi wiersz rozpaczający o jej mówieniu nieurodzajności \ "Kwiaty kwitną siedmiokrotnie i ośmiokrotnie ale Kerria lamenty, dla jednego owocu nie niesie nawet jeśli mogę sprawiać, że kwiaty kwitną błyskotliwie, rodzić taki owoc, jest poza moją umiejętność\" 'i zniknęła, przypuszczalnie zmarła. Przedtem, Rihan zaprowadził Klan Nura na walkę (zwyciężył) Hyaku Monogatari Klan. Sporo czasu później, Rihan poślubił Wakanę, dziewczynę od długo nawiedzanej rodziny, którą oszczędził. Zostali przyjaciółkami po tym jak to ona często zaskakiwała go z jej pogodną i dziwną osobowością, zmuszając go do uśmiechnięcia się przez naginanie jego policzków. Kubinashi stwierdził że była jedyną osobą, która uwolniła go z cienia smutku, w którym żył przez tak długi czas, powiedziane zostało, że była jego "skarbem". Wzięli ślub, i mieli syna, Rikuo. Nie chciał by Rikuo wiedziało o aspekcie świata jakuzy yokai i wychować chłopca w takiej drodze co do uniemożliwiać mu dowiadywanie się o tym. Poinstruował jego podwładnego by robić to samo. Osiem lata temu, w planie pozbyć się Rihana, Abe no Seimei i Sanmoto Gorōzaemon przywróciły przytomność Yamabuki Otome w formie małej dziewczynki i Hagoromo Gitsune, ktora posiadała jej ciało, wytwarzać wspomnienia o niej. Ponieważ jej forma była podobna do swojej zmarłej pierwszej żony, Rihan sądził, że ona jest córką Yamabuki Otome i potraktować ją jakby była jego własnym dzieckiem. Został pchnięty nożem przez klatkę piersiową przez nią gdy wygłosił wiersz pożegnalny Yamabuki Otome, który podprogowo umieszczono jako 'kluczowy' znak aby rozpocząć jego morderstwo. Umiejętności i Techniki * Meikyō Shisui (真・明鏡止水) '''jest metodą, która odstrasza wroga z przytłaczającą ilością "strachu", stąd czyniąc wroga niezdolny do wyczucia go. (zobaczony w OVA). * '''Kyōka Suigetsu (真・鏡花水月) ,etoda, której prawdopodobnie nauczył się od ojca. To zmienia świadomość wroga przez stwarzanie jego fikcji podczas gdy on zmienia świadomość swojego wroga i doprowadza go do otwarcia. (jak zobaczony w Ch. 151 na pag.7). * Ougi Meikyō Shisui, "Sakura" (奥義・明鏡止水"桜",Secret Technique: Soul Mirror, Deadly Water - Cherry Blossoms) metoda, która wykorzystuje nadrzędny yokai celem jest wlanie dużej ilości sake do filiżanki sakazuki. Przez dmuchanie wszerz ciekłe, niebieskie obraźliwe wiadomości są opracowane by palić przeciwnika. Te płomienie wydają się rozprzestrzenić się zgodnie z jego wolą, i mogą pochłaniać wielokrotne ofiary od razu; oni mogą również szybko spalać Yokai na małej wysokości prawie natychmiast. Tak długo jak woda będzie kontynuować na zmarszczkę, płomienie nie ustąpią do czasu gdy przeciwnik nie zostanie zredukowany do popiołu. * Matoi (鬼纏) 'metoda którą stworzył by nosić strach jego podwładnych ponad jego własny. Wykonał metodę z Kurotabo na porażkę Sanmoto Gorōzaemon w okresie Edo i przyjmuje się, że wykonanie to z Kubinashi jest lepsze. * '''Healing: '''Odziedziczył umiejętność leczenia ran i chorób po swojej matce Yohime, zobaczony kiedy leczy trujący uraz zadany Yamabuki Otome przez Stonoge Manba. * '''Expert Swordsmanship: '''Rihan pokazał się jako całkowicie zdolny szermierz, używając jego Meikyo Shisui przeszedł pod Kurotabo- strażnikiem i dostarczył grady z szybkich i dokładnych ciosów. * '''Nura Clan Traditional Family Technique: Flying Yōkai Yakuza Kick (奴良家一子相伝フライング妖怪ヤクザキック, Nura-ke Isshisōden Furaingu Yōkai Yakuza Kikku) '''tradycyjna technika Nura jest rodziną, która dostarcza potężnego kopniaka przeciwnikowi. To czasami jest wykonane w sposobie parowozowni. Broń * Nenekirimaru (祢々切丸): ostrze egzorcyzmu, które krzywdzi tylko yokai, był przekazany od swojego ojca. Stosunki * 'Nurarihyon - Ojciec * Youhime - Matka * Yamabuki Otome - pierwsza żona, zmarła * Wakana - druga żona * Rikou Nura - Syn * Kubinashi '''- po dołączaniu do Rihan's Hyakki Yakō, to jest zasugerowane że Kubinashi stał się spokrewniony z prawą ręką Rihan. Był również często powierzony zajmowaniu się Rikuo, podczas gdy Rihan żył wciąż. * '''Kurotabo - dawny zabójca z Hyaku Monogatari klan, on później dołącza do Rihan's Hyakki Yakō po tworzeniu zespół z nim na porażkę Sanmoto Gorōzaemon. Staje się jednym z ochroniarzy Rikuo po śmierci Rihana. Kategoria:Postacie